


Friends with Benefits - 1

by avenging_fandoms



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Brian "Q" Quinn smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms
Summary: You and Brian had known each other for a while, and there was no denying that there wasn't sexual tension between you two. Before he left, you both agreed to be friends with benefits. The night after he got back from his cruise, you picked him up at the airport. After 2 weeks of barely any communication between you two, you and Q had a long night together.
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Character(s), Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Brian "Q" Quinn/Reader, Brian "Q" Quinn/You
Kudos: 29





	Friends with Benefits - 1

You tapped your foot against the sticky floor of the airport, impatiently waiting for Q to get off his gate. You kept checking your phone for a text from him, but lit up your phone. For 2 weeks, you thought of nothing but Q. He left you videos and voice memos to masturbate to, but it wasn't as good then when he was actually there. Just the thought of Q now made you wet, thinking about his fingers, hair, beard, everything.. he got you horny with just a blink. 

Soon the gate was flooded with people leaving, and you stared as you waited to see Q. And finally, there he was. With his duffel bag over his shoulder, jeans on his legs, a t-shirt with a flannel on top, and of course his infamous black aviators and American flag scarf. You smirk, standing up and Q slid his glasses off slowly. "Well well well.. what a beautiful surprise" He smiled, giving you a tight hug. Your arms wrap around his neck, sneakily giving him a couple neck kisses. "Oh baby don't you worry, I've been waiting 2 weeks to fuck you" 

You pull away and hide your red cheeks, walking with Q to the belt where he grabbed his suitcase. You talked to him about his trip, and you couldn't stop watching his hands as he talked, imagining them around your neck, traveling down your stomach, everything to get you in trouble in public. "That's my bag, can you grab it please?" You bent down and Q smirked, his eyes scanning you up and down slowly. You turn around, pulling the handle up. 

"Here you g- excuse me!" You gasp lightly and he chuckles, grabbing the handle from you. "Come on, are you hungry?" You ask and he follows you to your car. He sighs, thinking as you two walk to your car. "Hello? Are you not-"

"I am very hungry, but I'm not hungry for any fast food" He pushes you against the car, his hand pressing against your crotch, middle finger rubbing up and down your folds through your leggings. "I'm hungry for you, sweets. I thought about you every second of everyday. So.. I want to go to your place.. and eat as much as I can" You look up at him and nod, wrapping his scarf around your hands and pulling him down. 

"I've waited 2 weeks to even get some sort of pleasure, please just fucking kiss me" You beg, Q grabbing your hips and pulling you into him, wrapping his hand around your neck as he kisses you hungrily. You tug his scarf to pull him closer, rubbing your hand over his jeans, but he shook his head. "God I need you so fucking bad" You breathe, Q wrapping his hand tighter around your throat. 

"Then get your cute ass in the car, and we can head to your place" He kissed you again, throwing his bags in the trunk. You hop into the driver's seat, Q sliding into the passenger seat and sighing when his sore body hit the comfortable seats. "God this feels so good" You shifted in your seat as the low groans came from his mouth. You turned the key to start up your car, buckling your seatbelt and pulling out of the airport. You pay your parking ticket and Q's hand lays on your thigh, and you jolt. "What? You don't want me to touch you? Fine" He started to pull his hand away but you immediately pulled it back, very close to where you really needed him. 

You nearly sped home, pulling into your driveway like you were in Fast and the Furious. Brian laughed, getting out and grabbing his bags out of the back, and you wanted to stomp your foot and whine at how long he was taking to get his stuff out. "Q come onnnn" You whine, and he scrunches his nose as he walks by you to enter your house. You close your front door and lock it, grabbing Q's scarf again and pulling him in. "I want you to tie me up with this scarf, Q. I've missed you so fucking much" You moan against his neck, rubbing your hands up and down his chest. Your fingers push his flannel off of his body and he rips it off, spinning you around and bending you over the arm of the couch. 

"Oh, doll, I've missed seeing you like this for me, all mine" His large hand ran over your ass, pulling your leggings down and groaning as he saw you weren't wearing any underwear. He licked his lips, giving you a firm spank to your ass. You jolt, feeling the sting of his ring and the welt already forming. soon you felt the soft cloth of his scarf tightly wrapping around your wrists. Q makes you stand up, holding your jaw and smirking. "I've been waiting to fuck you for 2 weeks, and I plan on fucking you until you can't walk, doll" You moan, standing on your tip-toes to kiss him. Brian dodges it, shaking his head. "No no, baby, patience. Now, get upstairs" You nod, heading to your room with Q close behind. You turn around, watching Q's every move. He sank down onto his knees in front of you, spreading your legs and kissing up your thighs. You groan, throwing your head back then looking down at him. Brian's fingers loop in the side of your underwear, pulling them down your legs and making you step out of them. He takes off your shoes and socks, throwing everything behind him. He undoes his scarf handcuff for a short time just to get your shirt off, and he tied them back behind you. 

" Q, please, I beg you, please fucking touch me" You pant, sitting down on the bed with your legs spread. Q's lips wrap around your clit, flicking his tongue up and down your wet folds. You let out a cry of pleasure, wanting to break free from the scarf and grip his hair. Q thought it was quite entertaining to see you try and wiggle you out, licking his fingers and pushing them into your dripping cunt. "Fuck Q, fuck fuck" You hiss, circling your hips as he roughly pumped his fingers. His thumb rubbed your clit, his lips leaving hickeys on your hips and thighs. "I'm gonna cum, fuck" Q re-attaches his mouth, and you fall back against the bed, shaking violently from your orgasm. But Brian doesn't stop. His thumb keeps rubbing your clit in circles, making you jerk and try and pull away, but his forearm pushed your hips down, and his tongue kept licking up and down your folds, taking extra time on your clit. "Fuck, fuck, Q. No I don't wanna cum again, I want you to fuck me" He pulls away, beard glistening from your juices. His hands rub up and down your body, kissing you slowly as he unbuckles his belt, pushing down his jeans and underwear. 

"Come on, sweetheart. I've waited two fucking weeks for those lips" You sit up, looking up at Q and open your mouth, Q jerking his cock a bit before pushing himself in your mouth. "Fuck" His fingers ran through your hair, holding the back of your head and thrusting his hips. Your fingers twitched behind you, wanting to touch him so bad, gripping his thighs and jerking his cock but your hands were tied. "That pretty little mouth still feels so fucking good. Yeah, you like my cock? Hm?" You nod, blinking away the tears from your eyes. You push your head forward all the way, your nose pressing into his belly. Q jumps, throwing his head back and swearing under his breath. He pulls away, groaning and leaning down to kiss you, wiping your chin. He pushes you down against the bed, spreading your legs and kissing your chest. Q stands on his knees, leaning forward with a fist next to your head. He drags his tip up and down along your folds, pushing his dick into you slowly. You jump and hiss, the feeling foreign to you after not feeling him for so long. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No no, keep going" He thrusts his hips and you moan, rolling your hips against him. He holds your hips tightly and picks up the speed of his thrusts. "Yes Q yes yes yes" You could feel the bruises in the shapes of his fingers forming already as he fucked you. Your nails scratched your back as you desperately wanted to hold onto him. "Please untie me, please. I need to touch you, Brian, please" He nodded, untying you and your hands immediately grabbing onto his hair, scratching down his back. 

"Fuck you're so fucking tight and warm. Whose pussy is this?" He grunted and you held his face as you stared into his eyes. "Whose pussy, doll? Tell me" 

"Yours, Q, all fucking yours. You fuck my pussy so good, shit!" You tremble as his dick hits your g-spot. "Right there, right there, yes yes yes" You pant, feeling your orgasm coming fast. "I'm gonna cum, Q" 

"Wait for me baby, can you wait?" He panted, a thin layer of sweet on his forehead. Little hairs stuck to his forehead as he stared down at you, lifting your hips up slightly off the bed. Your hands gripped his biceps, kissing him deeply and sliding your tongue in his mouth. He whimpered then let out a full moan into your mouth, mumbling 'cum' into your mouth. You both let go, your arms wrapping around Q's neck as you tremble. "Good girl, such a good girl" He mumbled against your skin, kissing up and down your neck softly. "Do you want to go again, sweetheart?"

"I-In a minute" You pant, Q's head laying on your chest. Q suddenly forgot about round 2, and was more into cuddling naked and talking about his cruise while your fingers run through his hair and scratch his beard. "Should we shower? I think we're stuck together" Q slowly gets up and his skin sticks to your body a little and you both laugh. Q starts the shower and waves you over, holding your chin and kissing you softly. 

"Can I sleep over? I just missed you over the cruise and talking to you. Obviously we're doing the whole sex thing, but you're still my friend, right?" You laugh and nod. 

"Yes, Q, you are more than welcome to sleep over. Now let's shower, sticky boy" He laughs, slapping your butt as you get in. Soon after you scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, Q remembered round two and smirked, wrapping his hand around your neck and pushing you against the wall. 

"Are you okay for a round two now?" He asked and you bite your lip and smile, nodding and looking up at him. 

"Fuck me, Brian"


End file.
